Doomed World
by MetalMunk
Summary: In the year 2016 a massive nuclear war practically wiped life off the face of the earth, surviving humans banned together to build new life from machines. 50 years later a malfuctioned chipmunk not quiet human and not quiet machine works to maintain order, a chipette lays frozen in time with the promise of peace. Together can they prevent another war? Read to find out!
1. Machines

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you're thinking 'Metal you have TWO stories you're working on, why a third?' the answer to your question is this, I'm taking a break on **_**Demon Code **_**mostly because it's drawing close to an end and I really want to make the ending amazing! Because you all deserve an amazing ending and the beginning to the third installment of **_**The Demon Hunter trilogy, **_**yup I'm working on making it a three part series unless I come up with another idea and if so I'll make more!**

**So any who I'm sorry for being away for three months, blame school! I swear ever since I started my brain has been firing school work at me and forcing me to think only of school, when I try to write I end up getting a huge brain fart T-T but do not fret my pretties! I shall continue both **_**Demon Code **_**and **_**Feral Heart **_** in due time, first I want to get this story off my chest, and yes I'll be updating more often now since school seems to have settled down and I've gotten the hang of things. So now that I got my heart wrenching life story out of the way I can start the story! If I get great reviews then I'll think about updating this, but right now I just want to get the first chapter down.**

**Enjoy my furry friends!**

* * *

The reek of decay lays heavy over the barren land, a lingering suffocating stench that's become so common that the life forms roaming aimlessly about have become able to live in horrid conditions and know nothing of fresh air.

Distant screams of dying creatures never seem to stop, the screams have taken the daily sound of chirping birds and cars out of the world, leaving behind horrid images of death, you see a war fell upon the earth more than 50 years ago in the year 2016, a war so horrid and bloody that barely anything survived, only a few lived to share tells of a brighter world, a world so alien that it seems almost like a fairytale.

The Earth is bleak, its gray sky's rain a hot acid that melts flesh and taints water, its soil is scorched red and barely anything grows anymore, some say the soil is soaked with blood.

Something suddenly moves across the barren red soil, sending soft plumps of red dust into the murky air, it's a combination of animal and machine; an everyday dog turned science experiment.

The mutt's body is skinny yet lean with muscle, there's no telling what breed it is, what with its dusty gray coat and its small sharp ears, but what makes this dog odd is the metal fused and growing from its flesh.

Its spine is grafted of steel and sits atop the dog's skin, visible for all to see, its tail is nothing but a long spiky piece of metal, its legs seemed to have been sawed off and replaced with lean dull mechanical limbs that allow the creature to run for days on end without tiring, the longest the morphed creature has gone is four months without stopping, and both of its eyes have been replaced with optical lenses that make quiet whirring noises every time it zooms in or zooms out on an object.

The dog sniffs the air, picking up the stench of death and something else, it's a sharp bitter smell that makes the dog wrinkle its nose in annoyance, but where is it coming from?

A flash of silver alerts the dog to its attacker, but its too late, its body suddenly topples forward, its head missing.

Black oily blood leaks down its severed neck, wires' sparking as its body slumps to the ground unmoving, the odd creature now lays dead on the ground, its head slowing to a stop a few feet away, its eyes now black portals into nothing.

The blade drips the dog's black blood onto the dry earth; slowly the blade begins to withdraw, into the flesh arm of a chipmunk, a newer version of the canine.

The rodent has no evidence of machinery anywhere on its body, but that's because it all lies beneath flesh and muscle, his bones are entirely constructed of a new type of machinery, a prototype that cannot be scratched or broken by anything besides another, it is also connected to the brain, allowing fluid swift movements without much thought, making for an unstoppable soldier. A breath of air escapes his lips, dull golden eyes gazing upon the dead canine without any remorse, the dog was the first built after all, he was old news, and it was time for an upgrade.

A slow smile stretches across the munk's russet furred face; he's the best, the top model of machine and animal the recent upgrade in the war for survival.

He flexes his arm, rotating his shoulder until he hears a satisfying 'pop', he sighs relaxing and curling his toes into the loose soil breathing in deeply and listening to the distant howls of prey and predator. A soft beep suddenly comes from a sleek collar like device strapped skin tight around his neck, then a lone voice rings out into the air, "Mission complete sir, are you returning to base?" his ear twitches and he glances over his shoulder as if able to see the base from where he's standing.

"Sure, there's nothing to do anyways, I finished my assignments for today," the rodent grunts, the cool demeanor slides off him like water, his teenage colors showing through as he rummages around in his jacket pockets, searching for something.

"Gotcha!" he cheers pulling a glowing red cube from the depths of his pockets, he simply tosses it to the ground and it suddenly begins to unfold, whirring quietly as it twists and turns over itself forming the shape of a skateboard except it has no wheels.

"Should I inform the Colonel?" the munk rolls his eyes in response and hops onto the board which takes to the air, hovering two feet above the ground, "Why not? He'd give me hell if I didn't inform about every little thing I do," the munk grunts tapping a claw against the gleaming red surface of the board.

It shoots forward, flying silently over the ground at an incredible speed for such a small device, the chipmunk shoves his paws in his jacket pockets, the only thing adorning his body, as the board flies smoothly.

A sigh comes from his collar, "Alvin I know you hate him, but that doesn't mean you should be rude," Alvin snorts at his brother's comment, "Aw c'mon Si, you can't tell me you don't find Dad a bit annoying at times, he doesn't treat us like his sons and he's a total ass," he leans his body swiftly to the right, swerving elegantly around the remains of an airplane.

"Most parents don't acknowledge they even have kids, be grateful he calls us his sons," Simon responds sounding both bored and annoyed, they've had this conversation so many times before, "I bet if Mom stuck around he'd act differently," a tense silence suddenly weighs on both the munks' shoulders at his comment, Alvin immediately regrets those words and mentally beats himself up over them.

"You know you're not supposed to talk about her Alvin," Simon's voice is slow and monotone, he had shut out his emotions so he wouldn't say something to his brother that he'd regret.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alvin hangs his head in shame, their mother had left them with their father only a week after their birth and hasn't been heard or seen in their fifteen years of life, Simon speaks up again, this time sounding more like himself.

"How's your heart? You're not having any malfunctions are you? The technologists said you might since your Birth Transition had a few errors," Alvin twitches at the reminder, at his birth Alvin's heart wasn't working right, everything that's been born recently has had mechanical 'hearts' which are actually just balls of energy that never run out, or so they say.

"I'm fine," he responds annoyed that he was reminded of his malfunction; he couldn't control his emotions, at all, and his actually had a 'heartbeat' which meant he wasn't able to go on stealth missions for he'd give away his team.

"I want to do a check up on it when you get back," with that Simon's voice whirs out, Alvin rolls his eyes in response.

* * *

_**Deep in the recesses of the base…**_

An eerie soft blue light casts upon the long concrete room, shadows flicker and dance along the walls that are scarred with age, voices quietly echo through the air bringing a creepy skin crawling feeling to the room.

Tubes, wires, and barrels, litter the floor, making it hazardous to anything that wants to move about the room, a small coffin like device sits in the middle of it all, cold white smoke spilling from the cracks and sweeping over the floor giving off the impression of a smoke machine.

A few humans adorn in dark clothes mill around, scribbling with their fingers across clear devices that glow a soft pale white, a newer high tech version of a clipboard, one draws closer to the coffin, holding the glowing clear device over it. A beam of blue light shoots out and harmlessly scans over the surface, making the top of the coffin like device crystal clear, allowing the other humans to step forward and peer at the creature nestled inside.

Lying peacefully within the coffin like device, an auburn furred chipette sleeps soundly, frozen in time with the hopes that one day the world can learn of peace again, that she may be able to show them and stop the impending doom that will totally destroy Earth, and mankind itself.

* * *

**Soooooooo…yeah that's the story that was plaguing my mind and would've drove me insane if I hadn't have done something. Most likely I'll get a new chapter of **_**Feral Heart **_**and **_**Demon Code **_**up rather soon, maybe even in the same day. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I never meant to leave them like that and I hope you all can forgive and if not then you have my permission to throw bricks at me.**

**Any who thanks for reading this random story! If you like then review, fave, all that jazz and eat an Oreo because they love you.**

_**MM**_


	2. Frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my pretties! I got such sweet awesome reviews for the first chapter so here I am with another! I'll probably be updating **_**Feral Heart**_** soon so don't worry ^-^ **

**Any who as always I might be looking for OCs I'm not sure if I am just yet but there's a huge possibility that I will and I'll inform you all about that when the time comes, I think I might be getting sick so the updates will probably be once a week, most likely Fridays or on the weekends. Let's see am I leaving anything out, no I don't think so.**

**Alright here's the second chapter to **_**Doomed World! **_**Enjoy my furry friends!**

* * *

He stares intently at the object before him, the thing is mocking him! Torturing him! Doesn't it know that? Doesn't it know what pain it's enduring upon him? Doesn't- "Theodore just eat it already, you're drooling all over my control panel," he blinks, innocent deep green eyes peering up at the frowning face of his older sibling.

"Sorry Simon," he says picking up the sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it, humming happily at the savory taste that bursts on his tongue, "It's fine Theo," his older brother turns back to the monitor, the one covered in various different colored spots, spots Theodore didn't know, the only one that's familiar to him is the throbbing red one, his oldest brother Alvin.

Simon scratches at a small barely visible scar on his collar bone, a bad habit he developed when he was younger that he does whenever he's lost in thought, that scratching means you should leave him alone or be quiet if you're near.

Theodore watches the older munk quietly, chewing peacefully on his sandwich as he listens to the humming whirring music of the computers and monitors around them, Simon pushes his round black rimmed glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, the glasses are an old pair of their fathers, who had gotten his eyesight surgically corrected, something Simon has refused his whole life for a reason only he knows.

"Can you press the blue button?" Theodore nods, leaning across the control panel and pressing the small blue button Simon had gestured to without looking away from the screen filled with glowing dots, he sits back down in his chair, finishing off his sandwich and peering at Simon with boredom.

Simon is the tallest of the three, he's also the skinniest and always dresses smartly in blue; his dark brown fur is trimmed short and neat atop his head, dark blue eyes hold a sharp quick intelligence that can match any of the human scientists within the base, but since he's a "Machine" he can't take part in any experimentations or inventing, although that doesn't stop him.

Theodore is the smallest and still retains his baby fat; he's a sweet little butterball with soft creamy blonde fur, wide innocent deep green eyes that spark with a true understanding of other creatures' feelings; he always dresses in loose green clothes that match his eyes.

"Simon?" said munk turns at his baby brother's timid voice, "Yes Theo?" he questions settling back in his own chair to listen intently to his sibling, Theodore meets his gaze and fidgets nervously.

"Alvin told me not to tell you…." He mutters guilty, he can't keep promises like this, Alvin knows that and yet he trusted him with a massive secret.

"What did he do?" Simon sighs ready to hear that Alvin had broken another air tank, broken into a sealed off hall, flirted with female staff members or stayed up past curfew, those have been his recent complaints from the other staff members in the base.

"He went into the basement," Theodore musters out, keeping his gaze focused on his hind paws, nervously wringing his paws he's too afraid to look up and meet Simon's eyes.

"The basement," Simon echoes in awe, he wasn't mad at Theodore, he could never be mad at him, Alvin however, he can easily get mad at, but this is different.

"What did he see?" he questions gently grasping Theodore's shoulders and giving him a quick shake to get his attention, "Did he see anything?" Simon asks eagerly.

Theodore blinks caught off guard for a moment, "He didn't say much, just that he went down there and that he still has the key combination to get in," Theodore explains relaxing now that he knew Simon wasn't mad at them.

Simon turns and peers at the screen with the dots, noticing Alvin's had vanished, with a bright smile Simon lurches up out of his chair and scurries out of the small room, quickly dashing down the hall until he was in the main corridor where Alvin was hanging up his dusty red jacket and a maid robot was slipping a clean one on him, "Alvin!" Simon calls dashing towards him easily dodging the feet of their human staff members.

Alvin looks up from adjusting his jacket, shooing the floating maid robot away as he turns to face his excited brother, "What?" he asks hoping Simon didn't have another 'bright idea' as to how to fix his 'heart'.

Instead of replying to his brother's question Simon grabs his arm and swiftly leads him back to the small room where he had left a startled Theodore, "He told me you went down into the basement," Simon says once he knew they were safe from any curious ears.

Alvin shoots Theodore a quick annoyed glare and returns his gaze back to Simon, "Yeah so?" he asks casually with a shrug.

"You have to take me down there, I've heard equipment from before and during the war is stored down there, I want to see how different our technology is compared to theirs," Simon explains quickly, dark blue eyes practically glowing at the mere mention of old technology he has yet to seen, to take apart and see how the people from 2016 and before behaved and used their minds to build machines and other devices.

Alvin watches his brother day dream about the possibilities for a moment before grinning like a fox, "Sure why not? I mean there's not much stuff that I understand down there, all the machines and weapons," Alvin shrugs playing it off casually, the ploy draws his brother's in easily.

"Machines? Like us!" Theodore chirps eagerly, there aren't many animal machines now a days and Theodore has also heard rumors of older animal machines sleeping away in the basement waiting to be used again one day.

"Yup, just like us! So you two want to come? I was actually going to go down there today," Alvin informs his siblings as he turns and leads the way down the halls, Simon and Theodore following behind him, the three brothers' suddenly growing silent as cameras whir and train their optic lenses on them, keeping them under a close surveillance. But the deeper they ventured the less and less the cameras became until none were left and they were free to chat aimlessly about whatever they want.

After about five minutes they reach the basement door, an older stainless steel door with a key pad used to open it, Alvin springs up and onto the door handle, easily staying balanced as he stretches out and types the key code into the pad, there's a soft whir and the door handle swings down, Alvin hanging on the end a sly grin upon his face as the door swings open.

"Ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the ride," he says in an eerie voice as he hops down behind his brothers and shoves them both roughly, sending them flying through the doorway screaming in alarm, the two munks go sliding down a soft incline, Theodore on his belly, Simon on his back, while Alvin skates down the railing.

"Welcome to the basement!" Alvin chirps throwing his arms out for effect as he hops off the railing and his younger brothers' slide to a halt, both still trying to recover from their unexpected trip.

"Thanks a lot Alvin," Simon responds sarcastically as he brushes down his blue jacket in annoyance, fixing a glare on his older sibling as he helps Theodore to his hind paws. "Oh don't fry your circuits Si, you'll LOVE me when I show you the coolest thing down here," Alvin says leading the way deeper into the basement, easily avoiding forgotten barrels, creates, and other things strewn across the floor.

"Let me guess, it's some sort of explosive that you want to blow up right?" Simon questions with a dramatic roll of his deep blue eyes earning a scoff from his older sibling, "One time, it happened one time and you're still holding that over my head?" Alvin questions.

"Yes," Simon answers shortly making Theodore giggle, Alvin shakes his head and hops up onto what looks like a old capsule, except smoke is spilling from the cracks, Simon's eyes widen as his brain processes the sight before him.

"Alvin, we shouldn't be down here, get down from there!" he snaps taking a threatening step towards his brother, ears arching backwards to show his older sibling that he wasn't messing around, Alvin simply starts hopping up and down in response, sticking his tongue out in a taunting manner.

"Alvin maybe we should leave," Theodore squeaks nervously, his eyes catching the dent his oldest sibling is creating, "You're breaking it Alvin!" he cries in horror just seconds before Alvin falls through the metal, disappearing inside.

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore quickly scramble up onto the top of the capsule, peering into the hole created by their brother, Alvin peers back up eyes wide in silent shock as he points to the frozen body of a chipette.

* * *

***slams head into repeatedly* I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! *bows* I've been so caught up in school and working for the Yearbook staff there, trying to get pages down and pictures taken I haven't had as much time to work on this chapter like I wanted, but it's been forever since I updated so here's a filler chapter I suppose.**

**And I will be taking OCs after the third chapter, so if you REALLY want one of your OCs to be in this story you can chat with me and we'll discuss it.**

**I had planned to also update **_**Feral Heart **_**but the chapter got deleted! I don't know how or what happened but it's gone, poof, yeah so I'm really upset about that and will try to get a different version of that chapter up within this week. **

_**MM**_


	3. New rival and a new friend?

**Author's Note: **

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long! You're an amazing bunch and I feel like crap for making you wait this long! I hope this chapter is enough to make up to you guys T-T if not you may flame me, I deserve it!  
Fight scene inspired/written by **_**TheTimberWolf09, **_**thanks friend for all the help you've given me!**

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

* * *

"Dammit! No, no work!" Simon bangs his fists against the screen, dark blue eyes a light with frustration as thousands of codes scroll past on the computer screen.

"What's wrong now?" Alvin questions lazily as he tosses a red bouncy ball into the air and catches it, the red clad rodent is stretched out on his back on top of the computer monitor, the one Simon is abusing.

Theodore peeks at the screen and his eyes widen with fright, "A-are we being decoded!? They found out didn't they?" he squeaks trembling madly.

"They're not decoding us," Simon grumbles as he types away on the holographic keyboard, trying to restore his lost research.

"Yeah, relax Theo, I fixed her containment unit and rewired her brain function processor, she'll wake up any day now," Alvin says proudly, as he sits up and tosses the bouncy ball to his green clad brother. Simon glares at the codes, "I don't think they wanted her to wake up just yet, but then again the processor was broken so they probably weren't getting the responses they wanted," he states as the screen suddenly flickers back to life.

Simon stares at the screen frowning, instead of opening up on the page he had previously been on it had opened up to his email, and there was a blinking message in his inbox, "Odd," he mumbles trying to find the sender, he doesn't, "Alvin I think you got a new assignment," Simon says opening the email up.

"Really, it usually takes a few days for a new one to pop up, must be important," Alvin chirps hoping down from the monitor to peer at the email his younger brother had received.

"Ah this sounds boring!" Alvin whines turning away from the screen and snatching the bouncy ball back from Theodore, "It's still an assignment," Simon states smugly, earning a groan from his older brother.

"Fine whatever!"

(**WRITTEN BY **_**THETIMBERWOLF09! **_**:D)**

The wind blew over the harsh landscape of the Wasteland, red dust laced with radioactive particles kicking up into the flow of air, and in a couple areas making dust devils form, swirling harmlessly around the massive expanse of this post-apocalyptic desert. Making his way through this desert, was a lone chipmunk sentry named Alvin, the most hi-tech of his kind, and also the most deadly. Alvin wasn't exactly sure as to why he was being sent here, aside from the command to "arrest" a fellow machine; he had nothing to go by. Meanwhile, in the ruins of what was once the headquarters of the smartest men in America, a machine was preparing for an inevitable battle, "Those humans, thinking I could be apprehended by a mere diminutive rodent, they haven't changed a bit," he said to himself, as he continued to wait, his computerized brain going over every possible scenario that could possibly end with the beast-like robot ending up being scrapped.

The internally mechanized rodent had arrived, finding what had once been the Pentagon in its current state of ruin and disrepair. Of course a couple Ghouls were staggering around this place, and judging by the lack of blue on the right shoulder, these were the killer variety of these former humans. At the same time that Alvin was observing the Ghouls, the machine he was after; Rahgol was observing him, not for a battle strategy though, rather to simply see how he would handle the presence of these Ghouls.

Alvin was torn at this, as with most machines, he was imprinted with a basic knowledge of the Laws of Robotics, and was currently trying to resolve how to go about this. The first two of these laws were what was bothering him, as he was programmed to never harm humans, or let humans come to harm. On the other hand he was also programmed to obey his orders, but even then to try and get past these husks of humanity would be futile, as they had enhanced senses of sight, sound and smell, the breeze blowing towards him being all that was keeping the Ghouls from rushing toward him. Back with Rahgol, the machine was curious. This "Alvin" as the humans called it, was hesitating, something that made Rahgol chuckle, "If you won't kill them, maybe I will," he said to himself, and then in his view from a still functioning security camera, he saw Alvin dart forward.

As Alvin had suspected, the Ghouls heard him and were dashing towards him, and although these were no longer true humans, he was still trying to figure on how he could kill them without having their death being pinned on him. Rahgol, however, was amused by this display, because while Alvin was dodging the Ghouls to keep from having to kill them, Rahgol was waiting for the eventual and inevitable bloodshed. And almost as if to please the mechanical monstrosity, Alvin resigned to the thought process of Ghouls not being human, and started lashing out with his blades.

The first Ghoul found its death by having his head chopped off, the acidic blood spraying out from the severed neck and splashing onto Alvin's body, causing him to hiss in pain from the stinging it caused, of course he was built with skin somewhat resistant to acidic substances, but even with that nothing could stop the pain that acid caused on skin.

The next Ghoul was dispatched a bit differently, as Alvin sliced the former humans legs out from under it and then cleaved the monster's head in half, causing the creature to fall to the ground, the now halved head fanned out, areas open to the air now in the dirt, making the body look like a person looking both left and right, black acidic blood seeping into the red soil, even as last nerves in this corpse caused muscles and joints to twitch for several minutes after the heart had stopped beating. The next Ghoul was then bombarded by the severed head of the first Ghoul, this only being to stun the creature long enough to let Alvin ram his blades into the Ghoul's chest, then he pulled his arms outward, cutting the body in half along the torso and then stabbing his right blade through the monster's skull, twisting his wrist to be rewarded with the sickening sound of bone cracking and grey matter squelching around the weapon. Rahgol was impressed, but he knew that there was still a fourth Ghoul, and by the looks of it, this one was going to play suicide.

Alvin could hear the Ghoul behind him, but at the same time, he could hear the gurgling and sloshing that indicating one thing, this Ghoul was desperate to kill Alvin, and at this close of range it was possible, so to save his own hide, Alvin started to run, the blast radius of an exploding Ghoul wasn't very big, but to be hit point blank would spell certain doom. Just as Alvin ducked into an old dumpster, the Ghoul let out a final roar of futile victory before exploding in a mess of black acidic destruction, the bits that managed to hit the dumpster actually managed to eat some rather large holes through the already rusty and weak steel, as Alvin pulled himself out of the dumpster and proceeded to assess the area, scanning for any other potential ghouls and such. Finding none, the chipmunk simply dashed over the now black stained ground and into the ruins of the Pentagon. Rahgol was impressed, the speed at which this "Alvin" dispatched those Ghouls he had placed there was incredible.

Of course this didn't scare him, any machine could kill a Ghoul without effort, but it was the fact that Alvin did it despite his inert programming stating that he shouldn't. For the sake of this chipmunk though, Rahgol didn't activate any of the security systems he had made. If anything he had them on as if they were working, though it was merely a dummy system to coax Alvin into a false sense of confidence, so that by the time Alvin finally reached Rahgol, the chipmunk machine would be too quick to act, making him sloppy.

Alvin had slipped past the sentry turrets with no problem, easily crawled his way under the laser grid, and even dispatched a couple of guard robots.

"Man, this Rahgol guy is stupid, his security is based on keeping humans out, not chipmunks," Alvin said to himself, entering into the next room, and immediately finding his target, Rahgol, sitting at a table, the machine human in make, and currently reading an old book, completely unaware of Alvin's presence.

Alvin extended one of his blades and started to approach a smirk adorning his face as he neared him, "Rahgol, you are hereby placed under arrest for breaching the laws of robotics," Alvin stated, causing the machine before him to chuckle, "And under what authority are you doing this?" Rahgol asked, still reading the book and not even acknowledging Alvin aside from responding to him.

This made Alvin growl, his smirk disappearing, "Under the authority of the creator!" Alvin replied, and when the humanoid robot still made no action to move, he lashed out and sliced the robot's head off…only to find that his blade went right through the machine as if it weren't even there.

Confused, Alvin tried again, still not gaining any purchase, "What the hell!" Alvin shouted, as "Rahgol" faded away from view, followed by lights flickering to life, revealing the true target for Alvin's mission, this one being a lot more menacing than the false one, "Oh crap," was all Alvin was able to say, before Rahgol lashed out and sent the diminutive machine flying with a backhand, laughing at Alvin as if he was the funniest think he had ever seen, "Well, I hope you brought an army with you, because nothing short of it is going to be able to outmatch me," Rahgol stated, his tone containing a calm and collected nature along with a slight bit of left over mirth from his previous laughter.

Alvin growled, and rushed forward at a deadly speed, managing to get under Rahgol and slash at his left beastial leg, only for his blade to snap off as if it were made of glass, causing Alvin to gasp and try to collect his thoughts, only to be kicked back across the room again, a chuckle coming from Rahgol as he shook his head, his blade tipped dreadlocks on his head clinking together like chains, the single glowing purple portion in the visor slit dimming a bit before resuming its proper brightness, "Oh dear, did those Ghouls weaken your weapons? That tends to happen when they're made of easily oxidizing material line iron," Rahgol said, as Alvin once again got up from the floor, spitting a bit of oil and blood from his mouth, "Rahgol, you are under arrest-" Alvin didn't get to finish his statement, as Rahgol had pounced over to him and had him pinned to the ground under a set of red hot glowing claws, "You honestly think you can capture me? ME! THE FIRST OF OUR KIND TO GAIN TRUE SENTIENCE!" Rahgol roared, pressing down a bit more against Alvin's body, true it could withstand thousands of pounds of pressure, but even now he could feel his internal structure groaning against the pressure, and being in such a position, Alvin could try only one thing…the grip safeguard. This is a simple switch located in the hands of all robots so that, if a robot was malfunctioning and causing harm to a human, then the switch could be flicked and the robot would shut down and run diagnostics, though when Alvin couldn't find it Rahgol snickered, "Oh dear, I think I failed to give myself a grip safeguard…Alvin!" Rahgol growled, this causing the trapped chipmunk to growl right back, "How do you know my name?" Alvin asked, gaining a scoff from the contrastingly larger robot currently pinning and crushing him.

"Please, you think your arrival was a surprise? I've known of your coming since before you were even assembled," Rahgol replied, releasing Alvin from his crushing prison and standing on his two feet, turning to go attend to a mass of computers not seen since the 21st century.

Alvin took this to his advantage, and was about to try and attack Rahgol from the back, only to have an ion cannon pointed at his face, "The weapon before you is capable of blasting holed in foot thick plate steel, if I were you, I'd put your blade away, before you're remembered as the idiot who brought a knife to a gunfight." Rahgol explained, causing Alvin to growl and retract the blade of his left arm back, in turn causing Rahgol to conceal his cannon back in the blade at the end of his own mechanical tail.

"If that's the case, then why not just kill me and be done with it?" Alvin asked, hopping to the top of the table and, with no other choice, sitting on it.

To this question, Rahgol simply gestured to a bank of monitors, apparently having some form of kinetic control over the primitive screens as they all activated, showing various scenes from human history, some depicting the Civil War between the Northern and Southern states of America, others showing things like the Moon Landing, and one screen even showed the infamous moment when President John F. Kennedy was assassinated.

For the most part, these scenes depicted war, from the Civil War, to the Nuclear War that ravaged the once green planet, leaving Alvin in awe of such sights he was never permitted to see before, "You see, humans were not as protective of other humans as you and your lot wound be made to believe," Rahgol stated, as Alvin simply took in the scenes before him, then shook his head.

"I know about this! And that was before the Nuclear War, humans have changed now!" Alvin shouted, getting a laugh from Rahgol, "Don't be so naive, although they may have improved since the fall of civilization, humans are still the same and you know it," Rahgol stated, causing Alvin to once again extend his blade, "Shut up right now or I'll break you into so many parts that your scrap will become a calculator!" Alvin roared, causing Rahgol to sigh, "I guess I must use alternative means to make you listen," Rahgol said, gesturing again, causing the screens to change again, this time though acting as one big screen and showing the image of the frozen Chipette that Alvin and his brothers had stumbled upon that morning, Alvin gasped, golden eyes widening at the sight, "How…how do you-"

"Know of the girl? Well, let's put it simply, if you wish to listen and find out, then lower your weapon, I have access to all your friend's computer systems and with a single thought her life support will cease to function, and will remain so until she is dead," Rahgol simply explained, causing Alvin to growl, then rammed his remaining blade into the rotting wood table, then retracted the weapon and sighed, "Fine, just don't hurt her," Alvin grumbled bitterly, dropping his head to gaze at the table in silent defeat, causing Rahgol to chuckle, "Why should you care anyway, you're a machine, you have no emotions," Rahgol said, causing Alvin to flinch , "Because I do care! I may be a machine but I care about her wellbeing!" Alvin mutters harshly, causing Rahgol to turn and face the rodent, "Really? Is it truly "care" you feel toward her? Or just an extension of your duty to protect all within the Vault?" Rahgol asked, gaining himself a futile attempt from Alvin to cleave his head in half, only succeeding in making his other blade shatter like glass, "By the way, my armor plating is a highly advanced alloy of titanium meshed with carbon Nano-tubes, basically making my body impenetrable, your weapons would've shattered before they cut into me even without the weakening done by the blood of those Ghouls," Rahgol said, brushing some iron shards off himself like one would brush dust off their shoulder.

"Whatever, just continue your story," Alvin huffs, with this Rahgol lunches back into his explanation.

* * *

_**Deep within the basement…..**_

She can hear her heart beat drumming in her ears; Goosebumps break out across her skin making her fur ruffle against the bite of the cold.

Her eyes flutter open, bright electric blue eyes peering through the darkness in confusion.

Where is she? Where are her sisters? She exhales and forces her heavy body into a sitting position; her eyes narrow as she looks around confused.

"Hello?" she calls quietly, unsure of what is lurking within the shadows around her; all that greets her is the bitter chill of the air.

She opens her mouth, getting ready to scream when a stream of light blinds her, she hisses in pain as her eyes dilate to accommodate to the growing stream of light.

She hears someone inhale sharply and she blinks away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes, she stares with her mouth hanging open slightly, her eyes drinking in the creature before her.

His glowing golden eyes stare at her as if mesmerized, she swears she can see sparks dancing within his golden orbs, russet fur covers his entire body and a tattered red jacket hangs off his shoulders, blood tainted black with what looks like oil drips from burns adorning his body, he's holding up the top of her enclosure, his breath misting out in a soft cloud as they stare at each other, unsure what to make of each other.

"Who the hell are you!?" she snaps eyes narrowing as a wild fire erupts within her electric blue eyes, he blinks at the outburst, and for the first time in his life, Alvin is unsure how to respond.

* * *

**Well…I hope everyone liked it! Sorry it's so short and crappy! I promise I'll try to improve, I just got out of a terrible funk and I'm struggling to try and get back in the grove of things, I'll try to update more often I promise!**

**Thanks for staying loyal my fellow readers and writers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**EAT YOUR WAFFLES!  
**

_**MM**_


End file.
